


Glitter Bomb

by natashasbanner



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pranks, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Holtz plays a prank on Erin and Erin gets even.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) This is based loosely on a post I saw on Tumblr a while back and if I find it I will link it. Please enjoy.

“Why is it always me?” Erin whined as she was covered, for what felt like the thousandth time, in slimy ectoplasm. 

“It’s not that bad this time,” Abby said and Erin shot her a glare. It was already seeping through her coveralls, making the fabric stick to her skin. 

“You guys ready?” Patty called from where she and Holtz were waiting by the door. 

“Yeah,” Erin grumbled and trudged over to them. She started scraping the slime from her arms in an effort to get as much off as she could before getting in the Ecto. 

Abby helped her out of her pack and Holtz loaded it into the back of the hearse. “Waterproofing this thing has really come in handy,” Holtz commented, shooting a quick glance over at Erin. 

“Ha ha.” Erin rolled her eyes, unamused with Holtz’s teasing. 

“Erin wait,” Holtz said and pulled something out of her pocket. “I got this in case you got slimed again.” 

Erin eyed the small tube in Holtz’s hand skeptically. Experience had taught her to exercise caution when it came to accepting anything from Holtzmann, but the tube looked harmless enough. 

“Thank you,” Erin said, taking it from Holtz. “That was actually really nice of you.” 

She smiled and started twisting off the cap. Just as she got it free, a cloud of glitter exploded in her face, sticking to her skin where the ectoplasm was only just starting to dry.

Holtz snickered as Erin fumed. She should have known better. 

“A glitter bomb?” Erin asked, blinking a few times to clear it out of her eyes. “Really?” 

“That was hilarious,” was all Holtz had to say for herself. 

Erin turned to Abby, hoping to find some help, but she was struggling to hold back her laughter. “Did you know she was planning this?” she demanded. 

“I did,” Abby admitted, laughing softly. “I’m sorry, but you have to admit it’s pretty funny.” 

Erin huffed and looked at Patty. “Patty?” 

“I told them not to,” Patty told her, shaking her head, though the corner of her mouth was quirked up. 

She tried to be mad, her friends had conspired to cover her in glitter and it was going to take twice as long to scrub it and the slime away, but an she had a better idea. 

“It is kind of funny,” she admitted, looking down at her sparkly coveralls. “I think you guys are missing out.” 

Patty caught on to what she was planning first and ducked behind the door she leaning on. 

“This was their idea, man,” she yelled covering her head.

Erin scraped slime and glitter into her hand and set her sights on Abby. Abby held her hands up as Erin crept closer. 

“It was just a joke,” she tried, but nothing she said was going to change Erin’s mind. “Erin.” 

She flung the handful a slime and smiled victoriously when it splattered over Abby’s chest and onto her face. 

“Ugh,” Abby complained wiping at her mouth.

Erin laughed and turned to Holtz. She was hiding behind the Ecto and her eyes widened comically when she saw Erin looking at her. 

“You’re next,” Erin warned her, scraping more slime for her sleeve. 

“Uh oh,” Holtz mumbled before taking off around the hearse. 

Erin followed after her, chasing her around and around the Ecto like they were children. 

“You’ll never catch me,” Holtz taunted, cackling as Erin struggled to keep up with her. 

Erin frowned and stopped running. She turned around and waited for Holtz to crash into her. She held onto her and smeared the slime in her hand in her hair. Holtz struggled to escape her grip but Erin held on until she was covered in slime and glitter too. 

“There,” she said, finally letting go. “Now we’re even.” 

Holtz pouted as she took in the mess on her coveralls. “Well played, Gilbert.” She said with a grimace and headed for the driver’s seat. 

“Why didn’t you slime Patty?” Abby complained when Erin slid into the the backseat beside her. 

“Hey, don’t drag me into this,” Patty said, turning around to look at Abby. “I told y’all not to and now you’re all a mess.” 

“I got her Abs,” Holtz said, shaking out her hair and getting more ectoplasm on all of them. 

“Holtzy,” Patty groaned and made a disgusted face. She narrowed her eyes at Holtz. “This stuff is nasty,” she said, trying to wipe it away. 

“You’re telling me,” Erin laughed and leaned back in her seat. 

She may be covered in slime and glitter but she wouldn’t trade her friends for the world. Even Holtz, who had no idea what she had coming to her.


End file.
